Talk:Credo di Assassini
Sure, I'd love it. Since I know I can trust you, you'll be a Master Assassin. Unless you just want to be an Assassin. Or a novice, which probably won't happen. ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 11:24, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello. May I join under the name Raine? '-'''Vex Sure. If you've got any pictures, please tell me. ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 02:55, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Who ever said this was a roleplay clan, Nocturnal?... Sure, people can roleplay in this talk page if they want, but that's not my main focus here. I would not have made you a Master Assassin anyway but due to your insult to one of my best friends in this community, I ''certainly will not. I made my own creed. You already have a legion. Deal with it. And Firegirl is anything but illiterate and unskilled. After that remark, do you still want to join? And what do you have against Firegirl? ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 09:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and congratulations Nocturnal. You managed to piss me off in one paragraph, that gave me 11 reasons why I shouldn't make you a Master Assassin. ~Aquila Ok. ~Nocturnal Illiterate..? -.- for your information, I've been training for 2 years ._. I don't care what people say about me anyways.. it's just words. ~Victoria De Umbra. (F!re) Nocturnal, please stop bashing on all of the new clans. Why are you so war-driven? Also, Aquila, thank you for letting me join. I look forward to witnessing the creed prosper. (Also, could this be my image? I'm obsessed with Dishonored...) ▬Raine Hello ... I am Alice Black of ... the Diamond Legion. Congrats on your new clan~! I hope I can see the day it becomes a full-fledged superpower. ~Alice Thanks, Alice. We could be allies if you want, and sure Raine. :) I can see why you're obsessed with Dishonored, I've played it, it's a pretty good game. I always thought it was like a mix of Assassin's Creed and Bioshock. ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 02:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, Aquila. ^^ I've actually never played Assassin's Creed. I was thinking about getting it, but I wasn't sure if it was good. I'm really not that into third-person games. I really don't know what it's about, either, the storyline seems interesting but confusing. Judging by the fanbase though, and this clan here, it seems I'm missing out. >> ═Raine hai i like your guild, even if it's a total copy from my brothers i want to join. i asure you i'm very strong hearted about keeping justice, and enforcing my authority on others if they dont learn respect, minimal casualties. im a bit f*ckn lazy i get high a lot but i've known my way around a blade ;p. anyways respond soon (total gonna fail this)-silver ^^ ps: i can not be convicted for any crimes i may or do make. A 'total copy'? Your brother does not own Assassin's Creed, and I don't even know him. Tell me who he is and about is clan then we'll talk. ~Aquila Ps. Oh, and explain this: *09:35, January 1, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (-4,144)‎ . . The Justice Legion ‎ (Replaced content with "shit heads. Category:Clan Category:Clans") that could've been anyone <.< a clone possibly. damn it why do you all hate me.-silver I don't hate you. I just want my answers, please. ~Aquila And, a clone? That's YOUR IP address. no way to proove dat, ok nvm thats mine definitly xD, but still i've only brought joy and happiness to others. nothing else. I can be a real bitch when people insult my friends. Anyway, about your brother's clan... ~Aquila nvm, and i'm a different man now. for your information this morning i stubbed my toe and i only cried for 20 minutes.. ---- Okay, answer these questions and depending on the answers I'll let you in: What clans are you part of or allied to? For the third time, who is your brother and what is his clan? Apparently I'm copying off him so this is one of the, and if not, most important questions I'm asking you. What is your opinion on Sacha and Kogre? What is your opinion on F!regirl, VexHiveu, Nocturnal and Crimsonflame? ~Aquila ok #1 im not part of any clans other than im a guardian of nightclan(its irrelevant to this though) #2 my brother was grand (he quit) and he had an assasins guild exactly like this with like 20 people in it. except they didnt rp that much. #3 sacha and kogre, sacha is a bitch, and i've never met kogre so idk #4 f!regirl still hates me cause i got upset about a fight (also irrelevant) vex i hardly know nocturnal, i feel is a great person crimson writes those long ass paragraph rp's i get kinda bored and tired after reading all of this, it confuzzles me up. and i can barely understand those words. =-= now answer. err your not answering <.< Wh-what did you just say about ME?! 'CRIMSON WRITES THOSE LONG-ASS PARAGRAPHS???' HECKK NOOOO SILVER OF WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME IS I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME! WHAT THE HECK YOU KNOW BOUT' ME??? NOTHING WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT NOCTURNAL? NOTHING. Look, If you had said something GOOD about me, than MAYBE I WOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW. But you don't even take time to read one of my freaking roleplays I spent 3 freaking years perfectly developing you moron. I am so done. So totally done with all your crap because my life sure doesn't need you talking behind my back. And frankly, I don't really like Nocturnal, in my opinion she goddmodds, and I have told her (If I haven't properly, Nocturnal, I hope you can plainly see that people don't want to fight you because they'll say you cheatd, you seriously can't be that powerful) So basically, shut the hell up Silver, and make sure you get hit by a car before you join this clan, Yours sincerly, Crimsonflame crimson i never said you were bad at rp i just said you write long paragraphs with good literature, dont get butthurt about it, i only like nocturnal's style because its optimistic, you dont have to get negative just because one person thinks your not perfect. and you couldnt kill me even if i wanted to rp against you.-silver I apologize, when somewhen gets all flattering, bubbly-sweet, or just alot nicer than usual, In real life I get really shy, uncontrollable blushing sometimes, and a bubbly personality so you can imagine me being all 'skittles' ^^ I also get really agitated and NEED to let off steam when I build up anger throughout the day...so this explains alot xD -Crimsonflame -coughnerdcough- dont get cocky -silver, srry im lagging I know that >.> I'm not that kind of person, I just blush easily keep telling yourself that pudgy wudgy ^^ -swishes his cheek back and fourth- so cute i could just eat you up... =-= That's kinda creepy ^^ And sorry, I was eating dinner (If anyone was curious, I had tacos) You seem to be having a nice chat here. Welcome to the creed, Novice Silver. Do you have a nickname? Make sure you get along with Fire, please. Also don't let anyone boss you around, our creed follows no one <_< >_> Except for WrappedUpFrodo. All hail Frodo. ~Aquila hahah DON'T CALL ME CUTE...AND I'M NOT FAT ;.; shush little bunny...shush -pets gently- ^^ just think about how amazing i am.-silver